When drilling a wellbore, accurately tracking the wellbore path may be important to ensure an underground formation is encountered. Tracking and feedback of control inputs may be of particular importance during directional drilling operations. Typically, a measurement while drilling (MWD) system takes a survey of the wellbore orientation while the drill string is not moving to improve accuracy. The survey may include measurements by one or more sensors including, for example, accelerometers, magnetometers, and gyros. Due to the operating costs of drilling a well, it may be undesirable to halt the drill string more frequently than necessary to obtain wellbore orientation measurements. Survey stations are therefore typically taken at 30-90 foot increments, corresponding to the length of the pipe stands used on the drill string. Information about the path between adjacent stations may not be available. Typically, the well path between survey stations is interpolated based on a curve fitting such as best or least curvature. However, any deviation between survey stations may go undetected. Deviations may cause inaccuracy in apparent build direction as the wellbore continues to be drilled or may allow friction points in the wellbore to go unidentified.